Love or Hate
by CrazyCherry911
Summary: Will kagome and kikiyo fight some more, or become friends, and who will give up inuyasha


**Why Hate Us? You should Love Us!** Kagome- "Hey, Kikyou!" (runs over to her, pointing at you all) "Come on, The Haters are here." Kikyou- "Oh, Really? Awesome, do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment to finally come!" Kagome- "Yeah, I know." Kikyou and Kagome walk up to you all... Kikyou and Kagome- "Ok." Kagome- "All you Gay-Ass Kagome Haters..." Kikyou- "...And Gay-Ass Kikyou Haters." Kagome- "You ALL Suck!" Kikyou- "Yeah!" (poinying to Kagome) "What she said..." Kagome- "Don't hate Kikyou cuz she's Btchy..." Kikyou- "...And Don't hate Kagome of her annoying little Voice..." They both look at eachother with sorry look...then look back at you. Kagome- "Me and Kikyou are actually good friends. I've found there is NOTHING wrong with Kikyou.." Kikyou- "Mm-Hm! Same with me, with Kagome. We Dislike you Kikyou/Kagome Haters..." (folds her arms) "Losers. Hating me because I'm lonely, sad, and I Love Inuyasha?" Kagome- "Yeah, talk about pathetic!" Kikyou- "Yup. Hating me becuase I DIDN'T KNOW it wasn't Inuyasha's Fault I died? Also...you hate me because, I HATED Inuyasha and TRIED to drag him to hell, which we should thank Kagome for opening up and shouting out to Inuyasha, saving him in the process..." Kagome- "Just leave Kikyou alone, what did she do to you? She's mistaken..." A Pause for a couple minutes, while you baka's just stand there like Total Dorks. Kagome- "Uh...now! You Hate me? What did I ever do?-" Kikyou- "Dear Kagome, I'd like to explain...or talk about this one too, ok?" Kagome- (nodds) "Sure thing." Kikyou- "Hmph! You're fools. You hate poor Kagome because she is a little afraid of Demons? You hate her because she NEVER in the Present, in her whole Life, shot an Arrow before...and just because she's not good at it, you hate her...what other stupid reasons? Oh, Ehem, Her voice isn't annoying it's like any other ordinary 15 year old girly-girl's voice is! Hmm...-" Kagome- "Errrr, Another thing, They call us sluts! How the heck are we Sluts?" Kikyou- "I have no friggen clue..." You're still standing there, whats wrong with you! TALK! -.- Kikyou- "...When the hell did I SLEEP WITH ANYBODY! OR Kagome, She never slept with ANYBODY!" Kagome- "What the hell, is there some Secret "InuYasha" Channel in your TV that shows Secret little Perverted, Nude-Fested Episodes of us or something?" Kikyou- "I agree!" Kagome- "Jeez...get a life...people." Kikyou- "Uh...yeah!" Kagome- "Me and Kikyou are sick and tired of you Bashers... (either the Kagome Haters or Kikyou Haters).." Kikyou- "Then you sit there making jokes..." Kagome- "Yeah, Gay jokes...stupid pictures and all that crap." Kikyou- "Those Kagome or Kikyou hating sites are so Sickening..." Kagome- "Yeah, you said it." All you dorks get mad and start screaming... $#$&$&&&$#$!#!$ mailto:$ &! Kikyou and Kagome- (look at Eachother) "What...the...FK..." (they grin) Kagome- "Shall we?" Kikyou- "You're on." Kagome- "Good, lets kick some $$!" Kikyou- "You took the words right from my mouth..." Kikyou and Kagome- (look at you) "COME HERE YOU GAY-BASHERS!" (start running after you all) EVERYONE starts screaming at eachother, tring to make themselfs look like the "Correct one" And all...Suddenly Inuyasha hears all this comotion, he comes... Inuyasha- (walks over; sees everyone fighting eachother, etc.) "Damn it, I shoulda brang the popcorn..." (Suddenly sees Kikyou and Kagome) "Huh? What are they doing?" Kikyou and Kagome- "Inuyasha!" (runs over) You people run over telling Inuyasha "Pick Kikyou!" "No, shes a stupid slut, pick Kagome." "No..Kagome is a 4-timer, Kikyou is better than her." and all that junk! Inuyasha- "Why did I have to come here...?" -.- Kikyou- "Tell them to stop bashing us!" Kagome- "Yeah, Inuyasha, they are soooo stupid!" Inuyasha- "Uh...now, will you tell me WHY I'd do that for two stupid sluts?" Kikyou and Kagome- OO' "ERrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Inuyasha- "Uh." Kikyou- "Kago...me...SAY IT! SAY...IT! ALOT OF TIMES!" Kagome- "Oh, y'mean, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Inuyasha- "Holey Sht..." (fell) Kagome- "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Kikyou- "Wow, Gooooooooood Boooooooy, Good boy. He listens so well..." Kagome- "Heheh." OO' Kikyou and Kagome- "We have nothing else to say to you, but you Shouldn't Hate niether of us, We're Awesome ... we're Friggen Awesome." Kikyou- "We're strong!" Kagome- "Kind Hearted!" Kikyou- "In Love!" Kagome- "Everyone has their own opinions, yeah, but sheesh, some of you people are soo sick the way you make me look like a slut, or the way you make Kikyou look like shes dieing with all that blood." Kikyou- "Go to hell, ALL OF YOU!" Kagome- "Don't Hate us..." Kikyou- "...Love Us." You're staring like O.O Ooooook, like I care, WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU SHOULD BE CARING! -.- YOU SHOULD! **The End**


End file.
